


The return

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Summary: After a very long day, all Steve wanted to do was spend time with his boyfriend and their children but he never thought about Catherine returning to Hawaii and back to claim what she left behind.Now Steve must choose between his relationship with Danny or giving a second chance to CatherineBut that choice is made very clear when Danny and Charlie are held hostage now Steve will risk everything to get them back even if that means saying goodbye for good to Catherine.





	The return

Steve Catherine Quinn Lou Adam Tani and Junior all stared in horror at the TV as they all watched the news announcing the hostage situation at the local bank but all Steve could focus on was seeing Danny's car behind the reporter and Steve thought back to early that morning when he and Danny had a huge fight over Catherine being back and Danny storming out of the house angry now his life and the life of their son hung in the balance, now it was up to Steve and the team to save Danny and Charlie or lose them forever. Steve wants the chance to show Danny that he is committed to their relationship and that Catherine being back doesn't change anything cause Steve's future is with Danny Charlie and Grace, nothing will ever change that.

More to come


End file.
